Dis town iz 2 hot 4 u
by Himawari Kunogi
Summary: "If the dark sky of the night is king, the moon his promised who has come to enlightening by his sweet consoling presence, is certainly his hope. And his friend, the sun, the one who watches over his days, erasing the slightest darkness of his person. Transforming him into a clear and pure sky, perfectly legible. " [!Pre-slash content/Assassin's Festival/Light fluff!] -TRANSLATION-


**This is a translation of my french fiction "On est chauds a Lestallum"**

 **But is a title-trap, no one "hot'z" in :'D Just a readaptation of the myth of Somus/Hypnos and my theory of it.**

 **And...So is my first time in English work translation. I hope...I will! Did a good job, cause french have more "double-sens" for me, and this text smell like I'M A COMPLETE "DOUBLE SENS" ! ( I don't know if this is said in English, but means a two faced words. ) [!NEED A BETAREADER!]  
**

 **So, if you see some fault on, pleas let me know.**

 **I warn, is a tragedy and romantical story, and his ship are Promptis. He has come with a fluffy package but have a tragedic sense at end.**

 **No death or other strong fact, just a sense that possibly give you a stun reaction when you ending it. I insist on "possibly" term.**

 **I've already writs seven chapters at eight planned, the last, is working for bring out to face the world.**

 **I disclaim, characters don't mine. They were the Nomura sama work. Under the Square Enix management. I don't win nothing for writing or sharing this, just want take a good time to meet other fan.**

 **So welcome and i hope this enjoy you**

 **Thanks for read :3**

 **"If the dark sky of the night is king, the moon his promised who has come to enlightening by his sweet consoling presence, is certainly his hope. And his friend, the sun, the one who watches over his days, erasing the slightest darkness of his person, transforming him into a clear and pure sky, perfectly legible. "**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The grouchy prince**

The Assassin's Festival had just begun, and they had already had to tap Loqi and his Imperial soldiers.

Although, from Noct's point of view, it was absolutely enjoyable. Between the leaps of faith from the top of the tower, and the "assassinations" he had committed with perfect discretion. All in a cosplay more than faithful to the original.

Also the fact of having helped Holly and saved the city... But much less, let's be honest...

It had been so much fun.

However... Now free of hassles about the safety of the civilians and able to take full advantage of the festival...

Noctis found himself questioning and questioning the trust who his lamented father had given him.

Why thinking about this now?

In reality, the two days he had spent without any power, in the shoes of a real assassin and without even having time to think about himself and his damned fate, had confirmed him in the idea that all these quests and turns was nothing more than a way to escape his duty and creates an improvised freedom, that his friends, he knew, were beginning to suspecting. And now that the city was returning to calm, her headaches bring back, accompanied by mood swings and existential trouble.

Moreover, since his meeting the Chancellor of Nifleheim, who has had led him to the mighty Golem, his personality had been altered and his behavior had become unbearable.

After all... More than usual

He did not know why, but his only desire at that moment was to go back to help some many people as possible and run from right to the left until forget his own name.

He wanted to leave this city, but of course, would not want to prohibit this moment of rest at his comrades who's looked like rejoiced as ever.

Prompto was in heaven now that the danger was over and that he could show to Cindy his worth ... Who her in return, did not care a lot.

Ignis taken advantage of the various food stalls, to find new recipe ideas and seemed to savor the safety that Lestallum inspiring to them.

Gladio, meanwhile, have fun on flirt with some young girls of Lestallum, as well as Cindy. What had the gift of annoying to the little blonde guy, far too shy to even speak to the pretty blonde without starting to stutter like a perfect idiot

It had the gift of exasperating Noctis. What was the photographer waiting for if the mechanician girl pleased him so much?

The lightness of his troubles seemed just exasperating. Even irritating.

That and his derogatory remarks throughout the day, tiring him out of sens. Like just about everything lately.

But hey. We do not change a grumpy prince under the influence of divine forces that surpasses him, in a simple snap of fingers...

In the evening, the prince greatly bored, advantage a moment when no one watch him to escape to the top of buildings and admired the lights of the city, quietly.

When he had settled down and sayed to himself that he should have take Prompto's camera to immortalize this "luminous" night, a metallic noise echoed behind him and reflexively he rushed into a trash can. (Yes, there were garbage cans on the roofs for ease of gameplay. You yourself know.) A crystalline laugh, characteristic of a certain blonde guy who began to hit on his system, resounded and he was decided to sulk in his trash can a little bit more time.

\- **Ahahah! I can not anymore, it hurts my odds... We all really tense, but then you!** He heard. **Noct? ... Go doesn't do your prince of garbage. Come out of there. The light is perfect and the decor sublime. Then... Even if you stink, you're still photogenic.**

Noctis growled that **NO!** He did not smell too bad, but ended up going out, since finally the smell bothers him as much as his friend...Who leap away, worsening further the mood of the prince.

- **WHY?!**

- **I've do not say anything... but put space between us, you want**.

It was too much! This lanky blond fully deserved to receive a correction... The prince then took him by the elbow and tried to bring it to the trash to get him in it. But Prompto, who feeling it coming, contrividing despite his slight build to complicate his task.

...Basically, he stands grip at a railing not too far...

\- **Hey! What are you doing ?! Are you crazy ?!** The photographer exclaimed, totally panicking at the idea of ending up in rubbish.

- **I dunno. A desire, maybe...** Noctis replied, self-finding his usual grin of great moments of joy, because he felt the adrenaline rush at the idea of swinging his best friend in a dumpster.

Surprising enough when you spend your time facing redoubtable enemies.

But put that on the account of a nascent sadism...

- **You're serious? You don't have something more fun to do than mistreat me ?!** Complain Prompto, clutching the railing more firmly.

- **Yeah... but doesn't SUCH than funny.**

Noctis offered to him one of his perfectly mocking smile when he is releasing him, to take the time at think of a way to make he unhand her grip. But Prompto took advantage of the moment to jump over the railing in the hope of escape him.

Unfortunately, Noctis is faster and took profit that hes on backside to himself for grab he by the neck (Trying to don't hurt him. The sadism having its limits too) and bringing he against himself to make he can not defend him.

- **Noctis! Stop, you're hurting me... I... Sorry for...** But the black haired guy did not give up the grip.

 **-Excuses for what?**

 **-For...have said...That you...**

The future king unclenches his grip a little, and the other guy try again to run away from him. To have matters worse, a broken magiteck core made him lose his balance and fall head first by take out the prince with him.

- **Aaaargh, Noct get out from there! Ouch... My poor back!** Cried the victim, who had just pretty received his torturer on is self back.

- **What? I am too fat in addition of having bad stinkiness ?!**

 **-Eh eh. It's not me who said that.** The chocobo guy stealing found again the strength to mock it.

- **You want to stay on the floor. I am wrong?** The angry prince about to get up, put his whole weight again on the prey of his bad mood.

\- **WHYYYY! Where is Mom Ignis when we need him ?!** Cried Prompto more loud, while his friend burst out laughing on his back.

- **Mom? ... AHAHAHAHAHAAAAHHAHAH!**

 **-What? Don't tell me you never thought it. I do not believe you.**

 **-Ahahahah! ... So, Gladio is Dad? Ahahahahah!**

Prompto hear the black haired guy, literally choking with laughter, trying to mitigate sound by swallowing his fist.

The humor swings of the prince don'ts having's stop confusing the blond guy.

He was crying now?

The little fabric of his cosplay does not stop a tinny tear of the heir to slip on the diaphanous blonde guy skin. And this just up hes curiosity to wanting see Noctis's face at now.

... and even take some pictures. After all, it's not every day that the prince was a real laugh.

As a result, he took advantage of his hilarity to tilt him and turned himself around, pointing his precious camera on he.

... and stayed there. In total contemplation of his face.

Totally discovered now that the assassin's hood had fallen and let his face lighting up by the few suspended lights, but much more by his huge smile.

He at coming to asking how high the gods had loved he for shaping him a facies comparable to beauty of the stars above their heads.

Or even of this deep and infinite night sky, in which these same stars were only vulgar glimmerings...

Moist furrows ran through his alabaster skin, and he found it wonderful, for himself's some reasons.

He could not get his eyes out of it, even when the contrary eyes opened on night-blue irises shining with tears of joy.

- **Prompto...?** The blond pulled himself together and showed his biggest and beautiful smile.

- **Nothing. Ahahah... It's just that it's the first time in a long time that i've seen you laugh like that.**

 **-Ah. It's possible...** Prompto looked at him for a moment, trying to see if he seemed to want finally confide

- **... You want to talk about it?** He's tried.

- **I do not know... It's been a long time since I don't felt so light. I had the impression...** Noctis left his sentence suspended. Knowing him, he had already said too much.

And Prompto finally whispered what they had been thinking for a while.

- **As we never would laugh like before...**

 **-Yeah.**

 **-Thanks.** Noctis looks at Prompto with confusion, and he gives him a huge smile in reply. **You do not know how your smile is pleased to see. After all that.** There was a silence. Noctis looked away, grunting a " **Stop**!"and place his forearm on his face as if trying to hide his expression. The other guy can not forbid a giggling escape from his lips. **What are you hiding?** The blond guy advantaging the light, which valor this face that the prince could not completely hide, to take a picture.

At first click, a growl.

The black haired guy removed his arm to catch the camera and left his face slightly blushed (Or it was simply because of the lights?) At the sight of the other guy who is still subjugated at the view, and allowed to take the object of blonde dude's hands.

- **It's I who should say thank you!** Prompto blinked, not understanding what he was talking. **Even with all that happens to us, you're still stupidly happy. It's great to us that having you in band.**

And it was blonde haired guy turn to starting blush and stammer, knowing that despite the mocking tone in his voice, it was a compliment. Then he threw himself into a long monologue of the sacred duty that seemed to have been entrusted to him by the sacred crystal, who that of bringing good mood to his prince by all the way, to the end of the world and up to death if necessary. Opportunity to take a pic of the photographer that Noct, a smirk on his face, did not miss

 **-Heeey! It's I who take pics here!**

 **-I am your prince and I requisition this camera!**

 **-Neung Negeu I'm a prince. Everything belongs to me... Yeah, prince of garbage!**

 **-Motherfucker!**

There followed by a friendly fight that close with laughters, and they ended that by sitting side by side at the top of the building to mock their elders in stealthiness until late at the night.

When they finally returned to the hotel (and after a shower for our stinky Noctis) they sprawl in their bed, totally exhausted and fell asleep with a smile on their youthful faces.

For once, nightmare doesn't come to disturb the dreams of the future king.


End file.
